Pan vs Echidna
by pan666
Summary: Pan is born after the way with Typhon and goes to war with Echidna after she kills his first love Syrnix


Pan

Ch1 Dryope

Hermes is walking in the forest of Mt. Oeta, when he comes across a wounded deer; he walks up to the deer and places a hand upon it and releases its soul to the next realm. He then continues on his way, whistling as he walks onwards through the forest just enjoying the sounds of life. He comes upon a lake with beautiful nude nymphs bathing in it. There's a group of ten of them, ranging from early twenties to late thirties. They let their soft long hair splash behind them in the water and they sing with an enchanting voice. Hermes jumps on top of an oak tree branch hanging above the lake and plays his lyre to the tune of their hymn. They all look up and notice that Hermes is playing the lyre and continue to sing louder to the lyre. He sits for an hour and plays till they turn themselves into streams of water and float away into the woods.

He continues walking and enjoying the day when he comes across a beautiful fare skinned black haired young nymph hiding in a temple dedicated to a goddess, "what do you hide from?"

"I'm hide from Apollo who hunts me relentlessly, he won't take no for an answer," she says with a beautiful soft voice. Her face is pale and she is out of breath, and Hermes feels sorry for her, so he turns her into a rooster, with a long beak and a long neck, Hermes flew her off to his temple in Arcadia. Hermes turns her back into herself and promises to protect her from Apollo.

Apollo on the other hand enters the temple in the woods in hopes of finding Dryope inside but to no avail, the priestess inside said that she left with another god but not sure which one. He flies off to Mt Olympus and complains to Zeus who tells him to let it go but Apollo wouldn't let go. He enters the golden halls of the gods where he peers through the pool of earth, (which he can see all of Greece in this device). It was to no avail though; he couldn't find Dryope anywhere or any guilty looking god.

Apollo turns his attention to the goddess of memory, Mnemosyne, who is a Titan goddess who was one of the Titans who were not thrown into Tartarus after Zeus defeated Cronus. She is middle aged with red hair, and is the keeper of all memories. Apollo pleads with her to give the priestess her memory of the god who took Dryope from him. She refuses at first not wanting to get involved with the problems of other gods. He pointed out that no one had to remember her involvement if she did this. She decides to help at the end and they go down to the temple and she uses her godly influences to help the priestess remember which god took her. Apollo storms to the town of Pheneos, there he find Hermes, with a giant grin on his face. "I demand you hand over Dryope right now brother" Apollo bellows in rage.

Hermes just laughs at him, "whatever do you speak of brother, I don't know any Dryope, you should be more careful of whom you blame."

"I want my beautiful Dryope back now," Apollo says with wraith.

"And as I said Apollo I don't know what ever you speak of," Hermes grins at him, "but out of brotherly love I'll let you look around all you want."

Apollo glares at Hermes and walks slowly around the temple looking for any sign of her. Only finds roosters, tortoises, and a few hawks flying around. Outside this temple our herders herding their flocks and a few rams walking around. Apollo reenters the temple and throws a tantrum still accusing him of kidnapping her from him. He thunders out as Hermes laughs and taunts him, "Hey, hey go ask Helios after all he can see everything up in the sky." Hermes laughs as he turns to a priest, "is everything ready for the Lykaia festival tonight?"

"Yes Hermes your Excellency, the youth is Daemon he's from the farming family known to the far side of Arcadia and is said to be connected to Zeus,"

"Good Zeus will be pleased, we'll start when Helios is done riding his chariot," Hermes says.

Hermes leaves the temple and walks up to a rooster that has left the temple into the woods. He places a hand on it and it turns into a nude Dryope, her breasts jiggle up and down as she gets up from the ground. Hermes places his golden robe around her nude body and they walk into the woods.

"Let's find you somewhere safer to hide," Hermes says to her. They walk to a cave just off the road near a waterfall. "Haina where are you," Hermes calls out to the waterfall. A beautiful water nymph comes out wearing nothing but a vine around her waist to cover vagina and ass. Her long brown hair covers her big soft wet breasts, her entire body is drenched and it brightens her blue eyes. "I need you to watch over Dryope for a little while, just till Apollo gets tired of chasing her,"

"Okay, right this way," the Naiad nymph says as she takes her by the hand and turns them into mist and disappears into the water.

The two of them reappear inside a giant cavern inside the mountain where there are other Naiads inside, all wearing nothing but a single vine. Some of them are playing in the small pond, splashing each other and laughing together, others are tending to plants and the pond keeping them from dying on them.

"You'll be safe here," Haina says to her. She leaves down a side tunnel and out of site.

Dryope walks up to a blue haired brown haired Naiad, "what are you doing?"

"I'm watering the vegetation and the mountain so it may yet still live," she says as she continues to send a stream of water from the pond across the cavern wall. The wall turns a dark green and brown as she does this.

"Don't you have to do this from the outside," Dryope asks.

"Nope things grow from the base upwards so we feed the waters; mountain and vegetation from the base," the nymph says.

…

Apollo hasn't given up on finding Dryope he turns his attention to Poseidon, the god of the sea. He makes his way to the grand palace of Poseidon. It is a grand palace that is made of pure gold, sounds strange it being underwater. "Poseidon my most beloved uncle I plead for your help, please lend me Pegasus for a little while,"

"Why should I help you after all you haven't ever seen me in my palace before," Poseidon says angrily.

"Let's see why he wants to use your son first honey," Amphitrite says as she sees the distress in his face.

"Hermes has kidnapped my Dryope from me, and has hidden her from me, I must go speak to Helios he must know something,"

"If you can clean his stable then you may use him," Poseidon says as he waves him away and makes sexual advances on Amphitrite.

Apollo leaves the throne and makes his way to the stables, where he finds Pegasus. He cleans the stable well into the afternoon, and finally finishes when Helios is well ahead of him. He jumps on to Pegasus and flies into the sky trying to catch up to Helios. Helios looks at Apollo and laughs at him, Apollo can barely sit straight up on the horse as it flies next to him. What can I do for you Apollo," Helios asks.

"I need to know if you've seen Hermes and Dryope earlier this morning," Apollo asks worried.

"

Ah yes Hermes turned her into a rooster and took her to his temple in Pheneos, then took her somewhere in the woods, you were just there in the city," Helios laughs, "that dumb ass, he pulled one on you, sucks to be you. Seriously though, I need to continue down the sky." Helios flies on as Apollo goes into a rage, his entire body goes red. He returns Pegasus to the stables and walks around the city of Delphi trying to figur

…

Hermes walks to the waterfall about dusk and retrieves Dryope. They bring her out to him, "How would you like to attend the festival of Lykaia," Hermes asks her.

"What about Apollo, will he not try to kidnap me," she asks worried.

"No he will not because I make you my priestess," Hermes says to her. She has a grateful expression on her face as they walk on towards the slopes of mount Lykaia.

"I haven't ever been to this festival before," she says to him as they walk out of the forest.

"It's a simple ritual in honor of Zeus, and to protect them from evil spirits. A Patron would allow Zeus to take over their body for the night as he takes up the animal human offering. He would then grant them protection by turning the patron into a wolf who would then protect their village from evil spirits, for the remainder of the year," Hermes says.

"Why is there cannibalism in this ritual," Dryope asks disgusted.

"it's not really cannibalism since its Zeus taking over the body and accepting the sacrifice," Hermes and Dryope walk towards the festival as the stars start to shine. They walk up to a crowd of people dressed in robes. They stood in front of a sacrificial table with the offerings of a ram with human entrails wrapped around it.

"I call upon almighty Zeus to take this patrons body," the high priest says as he holds an Arcadian in his early twenties with black hair, and a pale blue face, from fear of this ritual, in his arms, we call upon the almighty Zeus to take this sacrifice so you may send us protection from all evil spirits," the priest shouts up towards Mt. Olympus.

A lightning bolt shoots out of Mount Olympus and into the Patron, his body lights up as Zeus enters his body. Then all the light goes out except for his eyes, which are nothing but light. The patron as Zeus eats the sacrifice and accepts the offering. They dance to the rhythm of drummers as a priest tells stories such as how he defeated, the Titans.

_It all started way back when he was only a youngster, much like all of us are. He was born on Mt. Ida, on the island of Crete. His mother is Rhea his father is the evil Cronus. Cronus was an evil elder god who ate his children except for Zeus who was saved because Rhea hid herself on Mt. Ida with the help of Gaea herself. There he was born and raised by the satyrs and nymphs. Island was big enough for Chiron to train Zeus to fight against the titans. The titans had no idea that Zeus was being trained by Chiron, who is a son of Gaea secretly. Twenty-four years he trained to fight against the titans. He watched as the titans fought against each other for power. Only a few Titans did not side with Cronus, a few were Prometheus, Epimetheus Rhea, the female titans and a few others. So Zeus comes of age and confronts his father and presents himself the true ruler of Olympus. Cronus laughs and lashes at Zeus with his Scythe but the Almighty Zeus just grabbed the scythe and yanked it out of his hand slapped his face with the handle and demanded his siblings back and the throne of Olympus. Cronus launched at Zeus in a rage and tumbled over the mountain and it took half the day to fall to the ground. Cronus let out a roar of rage as the Almighty Zeus let out a tremendous laughter at his fall. He then shouted down to Cronus to release his siblings or else, he then turned into a giant eagle let out a screech to taunt his father and flew far off into the sky._

_Cronus called all the titans together and told them that his youngest offspring has come to challenge him. All the female titans with Oceanus as the only male titan did not take sides with anyone. Hyperion, Iapetus, Coues, Crius (first generation Titans), Atlas and Menoetius sided with the Cronus. Rhea (of the first generation Titans), Prometheus, Helios, Metis, Styx (second generation Titans), Hecate and the Olympian gods sided with Zeus. So the war of the titans and Olympians has begun, Prometheus helps Zeus free his siblings from Cronus._

The priest can't finish his story because Apollo thunders into the ritual in a rage; he takes his golden bow and strings it with flaming arrows, and aims it at Hermes in rage and released them at Hermes. Zeus is about to throw a lightning bolt at him for this sacrilege, but is forced out of the patrons body as the patron turns into a werewolf. Everybody runs in panic and fear, as Hermes flies Dryope back to the Naiads. Hermes flies back to the ritual to find that the werewolf and Apollo are fighting each other. Apollo shoots his arrows at it as the werewolf lashes at him with his claws.

Hermes dashes in trying to hold the werewolf arms down so it doesn't inflict damage to Apollo. The werewolf gets freed easily and dashes Apollo slashing his godly flesh leaving deep bloody wounds. Apollo lets out a wail of pain as he lets off his arrows, which pierces the werewolf's fur and sets it on fire. Zeus comes down in a furry of lightning bolts as the clouds above him loom in dark gray fumes. "Enough my children," Zeus bellows down at them, "Now what the fuck is going on with you Apollo, for this sacrilege?" Apollo freezes in fear as Zeus comes down in rage. "It's Hermes he kidnapped Dryope from me," Apollo says with a shaky voice. "No not true, she was hiding in his temple out of breath and terrified of him, she had already told him no but he wouldn't listen," Hermes objects to Zeus. "I don't care about your little dispute I care about your sacrilege, who gives you the damn right to crash this ceremony," "I just wanted my Dryope back I meant no disrespect father," Apollo's voice trembles as he says this. "I sentence you to roam this realm as a field mouse for the next thirty years," Zeus booms. Apollo curses Hermes promising revenge for this as he is turned into a field mouse. Zeus dismisses Hermes who goes back to Dryope. He tells Dryope what has happened and she thanks him.

The days turn into weeks, which turn into months, Hermes and Dryope and fall in love. Hermes takes her to live in his throne room on Mt. Olympus. She also still lived on earth where she could play and sing with the nymphs. Her singing was just as beautiful as her dancing.

she and Hermes would dance and sing all night long, that is if he wasn't leading the dead to the afterlife, helping some robber steal, protecting a traveler or something else he's in charge of. The nymphs and deities a like accepted Dryope even though she was human. They traveled through all of Greece, she rather enjoyed Arcadia and so that is where they spent a lot of their time. Then one day Dryope got pregnant and couldn't move around as fast as she used to, so she stayed with the Naiads in the rocky mountains of Arcadia next to their lake.


End file.
